


a week in the life of ricky bowen

by IlliterateButterfly



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bi Ricky Bowen, Bisexual E.J. Caswell, Cute, Dates, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, gay big red, ill add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlliterateButterfly/pseuds/IlliterateButterfly
Summary: ricky bowen his weeks are normal he goes to school and sometimes he goes on dates with his girlfriend and boyfriend.
Relationships: Big Red & Nini Salazar-Roberts, Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series), Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith(implied), Ricky Bowen/Big Red/ Nini Salazar-Roberts, Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	a week in the life of ricky bowen

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t proofread this I’ll fix it tomorrow or should I say next year heheheheh. I did this fast I just really like the idea of this ship

sunday 10:17 PM

ricky finally rolled out of bed after a long night of facetiming Nini. he had known to go to bed when he fell asleep on the call to which Nini yelled at him to go to bed.

after brushing his teeth and splashing some water on his face now washing away the drowsiness he had before.

stepping down the stairs phone in hand responding to morning texts from big red and nini.

ricky greeted his dad who had woken a couple minutes before. “over easy or scrambled” ricky’s dad asked starting up the stove

“whichever you can do easier “ ricky responded now turning on the tv.

ricky’s dad chuckled “scrambled it is”

10:45 AM

once ricky and his dad had finished their breakfast and ricky put the dishes in the sink he got text from big red asking if they were still on for the movies with seb and carlos.

11:39 AM

ricky is dressed and ready for his double date just a hoodie and jeans. he sits on the couch with his dad watching some football.

12:03 PM

big red finally pulls in front of ricky’s house after having some disagreements with carlos on which movie to watch. carlos and seb are in the backseat now watching some cute barn animals. ricky gets in the front of the seat gives big red a kiss on the cheek and they’re off.

1:25 PM 

the movie lets out. ricky thought the movie was nothing to rave about. well to be fair he mostly just cuddled with big red.

1:48 PM

big red and ricky arrive at the bowen household after dropping off carlos and seb. the couple go upstairs to ricky’s room to which ricky’s dad yells “keep the door open!” embrassing both of them.

2:54 PM

nini arrives with some homework and searching for help from big red who is surprisingly good Pre-Calculus. big red is playing some video game while ricky commentates when nini comes into the room.

3:11 PM

the trio are on the bed red is helping nini with her homework and nini while doing her homework she’ feeds ricky grapes occasionally snacking on one herself.

6:30 PM 

they stay like that for a while occasionally moving spots or refilling their bowl of grapes. ricky took big red’s spot in the game once he got bored of scrolling through his feed. once nini finishes her homework they all cuddle on the bed watching Netflix.

9:00 PM

after watching some episodes of show they were watching big red takes nini home. ricky smiles at the ‘im home’ text from big red and nini. he eats a dinner of frozen chicken breast and rice which his dad proudly says he made himself.

10:20 PM

ricky is in bed already told his dad goodnight he FaceTimes nini in bed chatting about rehearsals this week and modeling clothes for kourtney.

monday 7:25 PM

ricky did his morning routine said bye to his dad then was off skating towards school with red to his side

12:11 PM

classes droned on ricky obtained his much needed break at lunch. he sits in the middle of nini and big red. ricky listens to kourtney rant about some celebrity and how much some of their merchandise would cost. big red is to his right playing a app game and nini to his left rereading the script he smiled watching her look so concentrated.

3:25 PM

once school is officially done he walks over to nini’s last period and the two walk to the auditorium for rehearsals. ms. jenn has nini and ricky rehearse the new years party scene. in between breaks ricky spends time with red, who is helping kourtney find scrap clothing.

5:00 PM

after rehearsal ricky has a couple hours to himself. nini is with kourtney and big red is at the orthodontist. he mostly practices lines and plays video games.

6:00 PM

ricky eats a quick dinner with his dad. he skates to nini’s house. he greets nini’s moms and goes upstairs to nini’s room they watch a movie and try filters on instagram

10:40 PM

after sending his goodnight text to his boyfriend and girlfriend. ricky is asleep a smile on his face after sending funny filters to big red.

tuesday 7:55 AM

ricky wakes up late it’s phone had died in the middle night. he quickly gets dress his hair sloppy. not having enough time to eat he leaves his house to see a slight annoyed big red on his lawn. “i’m sorry, i’m sorry I overslept and I didn’t charge my phone?” he apologizes and giving a quick kiss on red’s cheek. red rolls his eyes but smiles and returns a kiss to ricky.

9:00 AM 

ricky had borrowed big red’s phone charger. his phone now brought back to life displayed a text notification from his mom. ricky freezes he then puts his phone away.

11:00 AM

walking to his next class through the hall his face filled with sorrow he bumps into seb. “oh! sorr- oh hi ricky” seb greeted. ricky not wanting to talk simply responded “hey.” if seb noticed the sadness on ricky’s face he didn’t say anything. a little later now in class ricky gets a text from nini and big red both asking him if he’s okay.

12:00 PM

ricky ponders a little if he wants to go to the cafeteria. he knows he’ll have to face nini and red to be honest he didn’t want to talk about his mom. he goes after all because he hasn't eaten breakfast and he wants food. he assumes seb had told nini of his saddened face who then told big red because nini wants to keep big red in the loop. like usual ricky sits in between nini and big red. they immediately start expecting him to just start spilling his guts. "...later" he mumbles out. they both back down but plan to keep him true to his word. ricky shifts his attention to ej who is venting about his water polo team.

2:50 PM

ricky gets a text from nini after rehearsals 'after rehearsals we'll all go to big reds and talk if you're okay with it' he text back 'ok <3' he dreads the talk as his classes continue.

4:30 PM

with rehearsals done for today ricky, big red and nini pile into big red's car. "so....pizza?" big red asks when they're now in big red's basement nini and ricky shrug. "sounds good". nini places a call at a pizza place. while they wait nini begins her interrogation. "why did you like upset in the hall?" she asks. red begins asking his questions "dude did you get a bad grade on a test or something?" he usually doesn't really talk about his feelings with big red it's a different scene. "i just got a text from my mom that's it." ricky gives in. nini and red share a look of concern. "what did it say?" big red asks.  
ricky shrugged nonchalantly. 'where is that pizza' he thinks. "you didn't read it" nini says a little shocked. "it doesn't matter what it says" ricky responds. the doorbell rings. "i got it" big red gets up from the bed and walks up the stairs. "why didn't you read it?" nini asks.  
ricky's eyes began tearing up. he feels a tear go down in his cheek. he wipes it away. they both don't say anything for a couple minutes. big red comes down with the pizzas. "i still don't get why you both vetoed my pineapple and mushrooms pizza" he says setting the boxes down on a table. ricky chuckles "it's disgusting" he replies acting like he wasn't crying. "ricky" nini said his name like she was warning him for just stopping with sharing how he felt. "get back to what you were talking about" she said in a gentle tone. ricky tries his best to keep up his 'im fine' appearance but he fails and the tears start streaming down. big red and nini console him. they eat pizza it's freshness depleted now but it's worth it.

11:00 PM 

he gets home a little later then he would've like but it's fine. he goes straight to bed and this time he makes sure to charge his phone.

wednesday 7:15 AM

after a goodnight of sleeping and having a dream about his stuffed bear that nini gave him for an anniversary. ricky dresses for his day he looks forward for skating with big red. his dad tells ricky that he'll be out friday and that's he's going out on a date. ricky is happy that his dad is out on the dating scene. he gives his goodbyes to his dad and like clockwork red is there. ricky smiles at red and he leans in to give the red headed boy a kiss. 

12:00 PM 

at lunch nini is studying for an exam on friday. he assures her that she'll do great on the test and gives her a small kiss on the head. during lunch red shows ricky some baby yoda memes.

6:15 PM

rehearsals we're focused on dancing which gets ricky pumped more for skating. at the skate park ricky does a couple tricks trying to impress red but on the last trick he messes up and lands on his butt. red rushes over "are you ok?" he asks in concern. ricky bursts out laughing over his mistake. big red understands that ricky is fine and he starts laughing as well.

9:00 PM

after the falling fiasco if red and ricky spends a little extra time in big red's bug kissing...well more making out for elongated amount of time well then ricky wasn't complaining.

10:00 PM

ricky and nini FaceTime they chat about friday and how ricky's dad is going to be out and if nini was free for a date. 

11:00 PM

ricky falls asleep brainstorming ideas for his date with nini on friday.

thursday 12:00 PM

ricky's day has gone by in a flash. it's lunch he confirms plans with nini to go to an arcade. carlos comforts a tired seb who has been having trouble with his cattle.

4:00 PM

ricky is tired and sweating after carlos teaching a dance routine. nini tosses fruit gummies into his mouth. he longs for his couch and for a nap 

5:35 PM

like he wished for ricky sleeps on the couch his phone completely off.

10:55 PM

ricky's dad wakes him up and tells him to go to bed. ricky falls asleep at 4:15 after doing a majority of procrastinated homework.

friday, 7:15 AM

ricky is a little tired his sleep schedule a little messed up. his dad makes french toast after reading an easy recipe online. it's decent he thanks his dad and is off to school. 

12:00 PM

ricky doesn't talk much to nini not just because he fell asleep on red's shoulder but also because nini is doing some last studying for her test next hour.

3:35 PM

when ricky walks into rehearsal he knows it's going to be a easy day. ms. jenn talking about how she has a date tonight and she wants rehearsal to be a calm and relax in preparation of her date. before leaving he sees a familiar robotics teacher talking to ms. jenn.

6:00 PM

with big red's car ricky pulls infront of nini's house. once he picked up nini the two went straight to the arcade. the two had a wonderful time playing games like guitar hero and skee ball. nini reigned supreme in the dance dance revolution game. “you should take some pointers from carlos “

10:00 PM

the couple after a night of fun lay on the couch cuddling both tired and drain after a night of fun. ricky will eventually have to take nini home but right now they’ll watch scream.

saturday 12:55 PM

ricky finally wakes up at noon. he wants a lazy saturday and to just play games. but to his dismay and his delight gina invited some of the cast to watch movies. he gets dressed and ready for a fun time with his friends.

11:50 PM

the movies were great the film they watched was frozen 2 gina saying “it’s a masterpiece”. ricky really enjoyed the film and he enjoyed spending time with his friends. after the movies ended ej suggested going to the mall and everyone was fine with that. east high theatre kids were unleashed at the mall kourtney and nini hit up the clothing stores. nini not buying anything but carrying a couple bags kourtney couldn’t hold. ej flirting or attempting to flirt with some guy who he thought he was checking him out the stranger turned out to be trying to read a sign. ashlyn bought the defeated water polo captain a smoothie. carlos helped seb look for make up and ej came along of his own free will ready to beat up anyone who tried to be rude towards the couple in the makeup store. ricky took pictures of nini and gina when they rode the train meant for kids. near the end of the mall adventure ricky pulled nini and big red away to take pictures in a photo booth it was supposed to be the three of them but ashlyn and gina saw the trio and shared a smile. only one picture was of the couple the rest were filled with hours of their friends. deciding to have a sleepover at big red’s place he says his goodbyes to his friends and gives a parting kiss to nini. laying in big red’s bed ricky thinks ‘it was a good week’.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if they seem ooc! it says posted 2020 but I swear I uploaded this like 20 mins before 2020 so the first note joke still kinda makes sense


End file.
